Final Round
by La Folleuh
Summary: Le combat final, du point de vue de Voldy... Ce n'est pas sérieux, et il n'y a pas de spoilers !


Titre : Final Round

Auteur : La Folleuh

Disclaimeur : Rien à moi… Quoique je ré-emprunterai bien Voldy… J'aime bien écrire avec lui…

Note : Merci à ma bêta Darky Obscure, à mes lecteurs et à mon esprit impossible !

Note 2 : Voici un petit one-shot en attendant la suite de ma fic ! Enjoy !

OoOoOo

Bing, Bam, Boum. Les sorts fusent de partout. Les cris sont assourdissants. Pourquoi personne n'a insonorisé ces murs ? Ah oui, je me souviens. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui adore entendre crier mes victimes. Mais maintenant, cela m'empêche de me concentrer. Les gens ne peuvent donc pas mourir proprement ? Sans bruit ? Ils n'ont vraiment aucun savoir vivre ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir penser à ma survie quand même ! Car on a beau être un mage noir qui fait trembler et pleurer dans les chaumières, quand on entend ses imbéciles de Mangemorts se faire décimer… On préfère prendre ses distances… Et puis, mes serviteurs sont là pour me couvrir non ? Par Salazar ! Ils gagnent du terrain les bougres ! Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, ce vieux fou a-t-il entraîné des gosses à se battre ? C'est de la triche, ça ! Ce n'est pas dans la règle du jeu ! Ah elles sont bien les forces du bien ! Contre ma force obscure, elles envoient des enfants à peine sortir de l'œuf ! Même moi je ne suis pas aussi cruel ! Je les tue avant le combat ! Comme ça, je ne les ai pas dans les pattes ! Je fais ça dans une salle spéciale. En effet, le sang n'éclabousse qu'un endroit. Pour le ménage, c'est plus pratique ! Et puis on ne trouve pas des cadavres à tous les coins de couloir. Ca bloque le passage, une vraie plaie !

Les cris de douleur résonnent. Mais pourquoi diable mes Mangemorts prennent-ils autant de temps pour torturer alors qu'on est pressés ? Ne leur ai-je pas appris que chaque chose doit être faite en son temps ? Non mais j'vous jure. D'ailleurs non, un Lord Noir tel que moi ne doit pas jurer. C'est impropre aux bonnes mœurs. C'est vrai quoi ! Bon, alors… La sortie de secours… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de couloirs ici ? Et ces murs ! Beaucoup trop de briques ! Comment les compter lorsqu'on est pressé ! Mais qui a architecturé ce manoir ? Ah, la folie des grandeurs… Ça va me passer cette envie-là ! Quoique… Ne perdons pas de temps vu que je suis Ze Big Boss of the Dark Lords! Je vais même pouvoir entrer dans le livre des records une deuxième fois ! Et même une troisième, donc une infinité de fois ! Et oui, la première fois, c'est pour la période la plus longue de terreur où personne n'osait dire mon nom, la deuxième, pour le nombre de personnes mobilisées pour me vaincre, la troisième, parce que personne n'apparaît deux fois dans ce livre, la quatrième parce que personne n'apparaît trois fois dans ce livre, la cinquième… Je crois que vous avez compris… On me signale en régie que je me répète… Comment ? Moi ? Me faire vieux ? Revenez bande de lâches ! Et pis, venez me sauver ! Au secours ! Sinon, je vous tue ! Tayooooooooo ! Oh ! Un de mes « fidèles » serviteurs ! Il va m'aider !

« Toi là ! Oui toi ! Relève-toi, j'ai à te parler ! Et arrête de bégayer comme ça ! Ou je t'arrache la langue ! Bon, ça va mieux ? Où en sont les combats ? »

« Et bien, Votre Seigneurerie, je dirai, si Votre Grandeur le permet, que selon les dernières estimations faites pour Votre Serpentinisme que… »

« Abrège ou c'est moi qui vais t'abréger ! »

« Que… On est dans la bouse d'hypogriffe jusqu'au cou et que cela commence par ressortir par les oreilles ! »

« Ce ne sont que des novices par rapport à nous, nous sommes sur notre terrain ! »

Toujours donner l'air de maîtriser la situation, toujours. Même si ce n'est pas le cas. On est en train de se faire rétamer par des gentils ! Où est passer leur morale de ne pas faire de mal ?

« Mais dis-moi larve, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te battre pour protéger Ton Maître ? Essaierais-tu de fuir ? De m'abandonner ? Serais-tu un traître à ton rang et - oh sacrilège ! - à moi ? »

Non… Bien sûr que non il n'est pas un traître ! C'est juste un sale froussard qui espère sauver sa peau ! Et en plus, il est très manipulable … Il est déjà reparti au combat… Brave mouton… J'aime les moutons, ils vous suivent tout le temps et les gens sont persuadés que vous êtes entourés et que vous êtes puissant… Bon, je suis puissant, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais la plupart de mon troupeau, euh, de mon armée non ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin du plus de monde possible dedans ! Et si possible, sans traître, je déteste les traîtres ! Ils sont méchants ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux. En tout cas, plus maintenant… Sniff… Snape ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? Mon amour pour toi n'était-il pas assez fort ? Bon, d'accord, tu n'étais pas au courant… Et encore heureux ! Tu as brisé mon fragile petit cœur… Moi qui étais si gentil avec toi… Je te disais tout… Tous mes plans tu les connaissais… Dire que j'ai soupçonné (et tué) Nagini à ta place ! Comme je suis malheureux ! Bon, je ne vais pas rester dans ce couloir sombre et humide (au secours ! une araignée !) toute la journée si ? Quoique si je peux échapper à la mort des mains de Potter… Merci mon gentil Sev' de m'avoir dit la façon dont je mourrai… Tu m'as quand même appris quelques petites choses… Je t'aime Severus ! Je te lègue tout ce que j'ai ! Je te charge de t'occuper de ma dépouille… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je ne suis pas encore mort ! J'ai toute ma jeunesse devant moi ! Je ne vais pas me laisser tuer ! Aha ! J'en ai tué des Potter, et des plus vieux ! C'est pas ce gamin qui va faire la loi non ? Je suis le plus fort ! Je suis un homme moi ! Je connais la vie et j'ai déjà tué ! Pas comme ce gamin ! Il ne connaît rien à rien à l'art de tuer les autres ! Un novice je vous dis ! Jamais il ne pourra réussir à me tuer ! J'ai trop de charisme, il tremblera devant moi ! Je refuse que ce mioche me batte ! Moi à son âge j'en avais accompli des exploits !

petite minute de nostalgie

Et qu'on ne me ressorte pas qu'il est le seul à m'avoir autant survécu alors que j'étais censé le tuer ! Je jouais avec lui, c'est tout ! Je voulais le laisser en vie ! D'ailleurs, on s'aimait bien non ? On était tout le temps liés… On avait plein de contacts ! Il m'espionnait, je l'espionnais… C'est ça l'amitié ! Vous voyez que je connais ! Je ne suis pas un sans-cœur moi ! Je connais et l'amour et l'amitié ! Je pourrais même être un ange si je voulais ! Mais je préfère rester avec les humains… Je sais, je suis trop bon… Comment ça je n'ai rien d'humain ? Désolé pour les âmes sensibles mais allez voir mes dernières conquêtes (Sevichou ne voulant de moi, il a bien fallu que j'occupe mes moments de détentes avec quelqu'un ! Hors torture bien sûr…), donc, allez voir mes conquêtes, pourquoi dernières ? Allez les voir toutes ! Vous en avez pour un moment, cela vous occupera… Hinhin… Et elles vous diront si je suis un homme ou pas ! Non mais ! M'insulter de la sorte ! Je ne permets pas ! Oh ! Une trappe ! Mais, c'est celle que je cherche depuis tout à l'heure ? Comment ça, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai arrêté de chercher ? Mais non ! Je cherchais toujours ! Bon, alors cette trappe… Comment on l'ouvre déjà ? Ah oui ! Avec un mot de passe ! Alors, celui-là c'est…

« Je suis le plus fort »

Pas de réaction de la part de la trappe… Ça doit être un autre alors…

« Voldemort je suis »

… Ça n'a pas l'air d'être celui-là non plus… Pourquoi j'ai mis ce mot de passe dans ce sens ? Mais parce que personne ne penserait à le dire comme ça ! Et je doute que mon cher ennemi emmène Yoda avec lui pour me battre… Quoiqu'il serait assez givré (comme les citrons) pour le faire… Mais d'un autre côté, ça en fait des communications inter-mondes et je suppose qu'il a d'autres Mc G…euh…chats à fouetter ! Comme essayer de battre la soi-disant menace que je suis ! Oui oui, je sais, le mot de passe !

« Sev' est le plus beau »

« Sev' est mon amoureux secret »

« Dumbie est un idiot »

« SSSsssSsssss »

Ba quoi, ça pouvait toujours marcher ! Mais c'est que je commence et que je continue à en avoir marre ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de mots de passe moi ?

«Tu vas t'ouvrir saleté de porte ! »

Ah ! Enfin ! Pas de commentaire sur cet épisode ok ? Bon, alors…Où me mène ce passage déjà ? À la salle principale je crois… Quoi ? Mais je veux pas aller à la salle principale moi ! Va y avoir tout le monde ! C'est un très mauvais plan ! Je veux retourner en arrière ! Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours des passages en sens interdit ? Je sais que c'est pour empêcher les embouteillages mais quand même ! C'est d'un non pratique en cas d'urgence ! Ça en devient des trous à rats ! En parlant de rats… J'ai bien fait de mettre des souricières partout ! Comme ça Pettigrew ne pourra pas s'enfuir ! Il est hors de question que ce type survive ! D'un il ne me sert à rien et de deux, cela va occuper pendant un moment les « forces de bien ». J'vous en donnerais moi des forces du bien… C'est qu'ils sont hargneux ! Des vrais roquets ! Insupportables ! Vous croyez les avoir tués et hop ! Ils vous rebalancent un sort ! Ils ne veulent jamais agoniser tranquillement ! On est obligé de les achever ! C'est là où on est content de pouvoir utiliser l'Avada. Sinon, je ne vous raconte pas le temps que cela prendrait pour tuer tout ce monde ! Et même pour dégager les corps ! On les empile sur les côtés, ou alors, on en fait une barricade… C'est ce que l'on a fait (enfin on… Moi j'ai supervisé) avec MM (comprenez mes mangemorts…) Cela m'a fait gagner du temps pour que je puisse me mettre à l'abri et attendre de pied ferme Potter. C'est là que je vous ai trouvés. Enfin, que vous m'avez trouvé. Je ne cherche jamais personne, on me cherche ! Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à rechercher les autres… D'ailleurs, remarquez que c'est Dumbie et co qui se sont déplacés. Moi je les ai attendus. Comme ça, je me bats sur mon terrain. C'est mieux ! Tiens, le tunnel est déjà fini ? Bon bah… Sortons alors… Mais restons protégé par cette jolie petite tapisserie, le temps de savoir si la sortie est sans danger pour mon auguste personne…

Zieute zieute

Non mais je rêve ? Que fait Potter sur mon trône ? Vire tes belles petites fesses de là ! Attention vous, n'allez pas croire que je suis un pédophile, je n'aime pas trop les gosses, ils sont vraiment trop inexpérimentés… Bon… Donc Potter est sur le siège le plus confortable de la SP (salle principale) et Dumbie joue les soubrettes à côté… Je plaisante ! Oh ! Vision cauchemardesque ! Petit mémo… Utiliser ce genre d'images lors des tortures psychiques à l'aide des sortilèges d'illusions… Bon, soyons sérieux, l'heure est grave !

Re zieute partout

Severus ! Pourquoi me trompes-tu avec ce gosse ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Pourquoi lui apportes-tu à boire ? Cette image est presque pire que la précédente, mais en plus, elle est véritable ! Bon, tu apportes à boire à tout le monde, mais quand même ! Devant moi en plus ! Même si tu n'es pas censé savoir que je suis là…

Dégage un petit coin pour pouvoir regarder en toute tranquillité

Oh ! Par Merlin ! Comme tu es sexy Sevy quand tu te penches vers Potter pour lui dire où en sont les combats… Les combats ! Ils en sont où ?

Tend son oreille

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à emmener les oreilles à rallonge des Weasley 4e ? Ça m'aurait servi ! Mais mon cher et tendre a la voix bien grave et profonde comme je les aime… Une de celles qui vous font vibrer dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche… Donc, comme je le disais, Sev' parlait des combats… Il faudrait que j'arrive à l'appeler Snape de nouveau. Après tout, c'est un traître ! Humpff ! Donc, les combats… Ah bah non, ils ont fini d'en parler… Je blague ! C'est mauvais hein ? C'est les nerfs qui lâchent… et de faire trop souvent un tour chez Weasley et Co, des blagues à tous les goûts ! Un peu de pub en passant par là, j'adooooooore ce magasin ! J'espère qu'il vont survivre ceux-là, parce que sinon, quand j'aurai tué tout le monde, je m'ennuierai moi ! J'ai une idée ! Ils deviendront mes bouffons attitrés ! Et ils seront habillés comme Jocker ! Ils auront une de ces classes ! Beaucoup plus que Double-Face à mon avis… Mais le Pingouin aussi il est bien habillé ! Mais la plus canon est quand même Catwoman… Bah quoi ? Aimer Se…Snape ne m'empêche pas d'aimer les jolies filles ! Surtout quand elles ont un physique des plus…appétissant dirons-nous… Bon, les combats… Mais ils ne s'arrêtent jamais de parler de ça ? Oui, on est en guerre, mais et alors ? Oui oui, les combats… Et bien, … Je dirai qu'on est mal… Que je suis mal… MM sont malmenés et Sev' est assis dans le même siège que Potter ! Et sinon, niveau combat, presque tout le Manoir est aux mains de ces vandales et ils ont trouvé ma cachette secrète où je me gardais tout un tas de prisonniers ! Ouin ! Je veux mes joujous ! Mais reprenons notre dignité. Je suis quand même mal moi… Je ne peux ni sortir ni retourner en arrière… Que faire que faire…

« Alors Potter, on prend ses aises ? »

J'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je fous dehors ? Quelqu'un m'explique ? Please ?

« Mais Jedusor… Te voilà enfin ! Nous n'espérions plus te voir ! »

Je déteste ce nom ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Et je te déteste aussi !

« Oserais-tu penser que je me comporte comme un rat ? Que je quitterais mon navire et mon équipage alors qu'ils coulent ? Mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi le rat… »

Rapide coup d'œil à Petigrew qui est dans un coin et qui me regarde implorant

Oh, et puis tu sais quoi Potter ? Pour cette histoire de rat, tu as raison ! Je veux partir !

« Tu as raison, tu n'es pas un rat… »

J'ai bien entendu ? Potter a bien dit que j'avais raison là ?

« Tu es un vil serpent ! »

« Le vil est trop bon pour me qualifier, tu le sais bien… Je suis pire que vil ! Je suis le Mal incarné ! Je suis le Mal absolu ! Mon vrai visage est celui d'un démon ! »

Je m'appelle Cole ! Et mon vrai visage est celui de Balthazar ! Mais non pas Picsou ! Vous ne regardez jamais les séries américaines ? Et ben vous devriez… C'est très instructif ! C'est fou ce que les moldus se faisant passer pour des démons peuvent en inventer des tortures ! Comment ça c'est moi qui regarde trop ces séries ? Tiens, Potter fait une drôle de tête… M'aurait-il dit quelque chose que je n'aurais entendu ?

« Alors Tom, on est dans la lune ? »

« C'est toujours mieux que d'être éparpillé aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre façon puzzle comme tu le seras bientôt ! »

Je suis très content de ma petite phrase, elle a l'air d'avoir fait effet… Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ?

« Stupéfix »

Mais il m'attaque ! Sans préavis en plus ! C'est une honte ! Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes !

« Stupéfix »

Mais il recommence en plus ! Mais il est malade ! Il s'est pris trop de Doloris ou quoi ? Bon, c'est pas tout, mais et si on ripostait ? On ne va pas se laisser faire quand même !

« Ligature ! »

Prends toi ça dans les dents Potter ! Soient bénis les sortilèges d'attache ! Minute ! Qui lui a appris le sortilège de découpe ?

« Alors Tom ? On ne sait plus faire de nœuds solides ? Tu te ramollis avec l'âge ! Prends toi ce sort d'entrave ! »

Evitons, évitons… Répliquons, répliquons… Il ose dire que je suis vieux ? Non mais il ose ? Alors que je viens à peine de sortir de l'adolescence ! Plus quelques années… Bon, retraite stratégique avant qu'il ne commence à devenir plus violent… Petit secret de Mage Noir…

« Bachibouzouk ! »

Plein de fumée, tous les sorciers se demande ce qu'il se passe…

« Quel était ce sort ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler »

Hihi… Qu'ils sont bêtes ! J'ai juste envoyé une boule de fumée et dit n'importe quoi ! Ils ont paniqué et j'ai pu faire ma sortie… Il faut absolument que je prépare mieux ma rentrée ! Bon, ne restons pas dans le chemin… On pourrait me voir…

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Désolé petit, tu étais dans le chemin… Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose, c'est un secret hein, tu ne le répètes pas ! Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu es mort ! Et j'ai adoré te tuer ! Ta tête, surprise, le bruit étouffé qu'a fait ton corps en tombant… Autant de petits détails qui font que j'aime être le méchant ! Vraiment, je vous assure. Bon, reprenons notre visite de ce Manoir… C'est fou le nombre de pièces qu'il y a… J'aurais peut-être dû visiter plus tôt moi… Je risque de me perdre… Mais c'est ça l'idée ! Je me perds, personne ne me retrouve, et j'assassine Potter alors qu'il est dans son lit ! Et je tue Se…Snape qui sera sûrement avec lui ! Je suis un génie… Arff Arff… Comment ça comment je fais pour retrouver Potter si je suis perdu ? Mais je viens de le dire comment je fais ! Je suis un génie, c'est tout! Et je tiens à préciser que je ne serai pas vraiment perdu puisque je ferai juste semblant, et oui ! Je vais me cacher dans un coin inconnu de tous sauf de moi (logique) et grâce à ma super mémoire je retrouve le chemin ! Bon, j'avoue, j'utiliserai ma baguette… Mais il faut y penser ! Et là, seul mon cerveau peut y penser ! Quand je vous disais que j'étais un génie ! Mais restons modeste…

Pffff… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme couloirs ici ! Et si je retournais voir les zentils ? Je m'ennuie un peu… Mais d'abord, mettons un plan au point !

Attrape une feuille, une plume, un encrier et une table

Le secret de ma réussite ? Toujours tout avoir à portée de main ! Mais bon, ne me confondez pas avec l'autre vieux fou ! Je ne cache rien sous ma barbe ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai pas de barbe, donc ça résout le problème ! Vous voyez ! Pas de solution sans problème ! Et oui ! Bon, revenons au mien de problème… Comment m'en sortir ? Et si je priais ? Non… Un Voldemort ne prie jamais ! Alors…

suçote la plume

I have got a plan ! (nda : en anglais dans le texte) Je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai vraiment une idée ! Et une géniale ! Comme d'habitude me direz-vous… Et vous auriez raison ! Rendons à Voldemort ce qui appartient à Voldemort ! Bonne phrase ça, à noter. Pour que la postérité s'en souvienne. Bon, revenons à mon plan… D'abord, j'envoie quelques farces des jumeaux, mais trafiquées par mes soins… Puis, je jette une bombe fumigène et je lance un rire à glacer le sang. Si nous faisons le compte, il y des morts, lors de la première partie et des morts lors de la deuxième. La bombe contenant quelques produits nocifs et mon rire faisant faire des crises cardiaques… Bon, mon plan est au point, en avant toute !

Euh… C'est par où la sortie ? Je crois en avoir déjà parlé, mais cette demeure est truffée de couloirs… Et de portes… Pour un peu, on se croirait à Poudlard…

« N'est-ce pas mon brave ? »

regard ensommeillé du dit brave

Qu'est-ce que les tableaux sont malpolis de nos jours ! Petite minute, je viens de parler à un tableau ? Mais, il n'y a pas de tableaux chez moi ! Un retour en arrière s'impose !

Alors voyons… Je pourrais avoir des tableaux que je ne connaîtrais pas, mais celui-ci me parait trop dans les couleurs chaudes pour m'appartenir… Trop rouge et trop doré… Tiens, le type dessus me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un… Mais oui ! C'est…

« Godric Gryffondor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? »

« Qui m'appelle ? Ah, vous… Celui qui m'a réveillé tout à l'heure… Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Et bien, je… »

« Vous êtes perdu ? Pour retrouver votre chemin, rien de plus simple ! Alors, d'abord vous allez par là, puis vous prendrez la première à droite, ensuite, la cinquième à gauche en partant du milieu du couloir transversal au second. Vous continuez sur environ 25,89 mètres et…. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il parle ! Jamais je ne retrouverai mon chemin si ça continue comme ça ! Arrêtons-le !

« Et voilà ! Vous êtes à la Grande Salle ! Pas la peine de me remercier, au revoir ! »

Non mais oh ! C'est qu'il s'est rendormi ! Et j'ai même pas pu le couper ! J'ai toujours dit que les Gryffondors étaient les vrais méchants ! Bon, c'est par où déjà ? J'en reviens pas, dire qu'un tableau connaît mieux que moi le chemin qui mène à la SP ! C'est impensable ! Alors, nous disions donc… Quatrième à droite…

Quelques déambulations plus loin…

Ca y est ! Je reconnais ! Mais, sans vouloir inquiéter personne et surtout pas moi, je ne reconnais pas mon Manoir… Mais Poudlard… Et quand j'y repense, l'autre taré, il a parlé de Grande Salle et non pas de Salle Principale… Houston, je crois que nous avons un problème… Mais qui va se résoudre très bientôt grâce à ma superbe ! En avant toute ! Je vais les écraser et rentrer chez moi ! Une deux, une deux !

Poudlard n'a pas changé… C'est impressionnant ! Il m'a manqué quant même… Et si au lieu de le détruire, j'en faisais mon QG ? C'est un bon symbole… C'est une idée à approfondir… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je suis ici pour tuer Potter Junior ! Pas pour faire de la visite guidée sans guide ! Il faut que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, c'est là que doit se trouver mon ennemi ! Et oui ! Il y a plus de place pour le battre ! Mais, il me vient une question… Comment diable ai-je fait pour atterrir ici ? Si ça se trouve, il y avait en fait un chemin qui reliait ces deux établissements, et je vais me retrouver tout seul à Poudlard ! Mais oui ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! Jamais je n'ai cru à cette histoire comme quoi Potter aurait réussi à me trimbaler ici à mon insu ! Oui, je sais, j'ai dû marcher beaucoup pour arriver ici, passer sous des océans, traverser des continents, mais j'ai de la résistance ! Je vous assure ! Enfin, les portes de la Grande Salle ! Tiens, elles sont gardées… Qu'à cela ne tienne !

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Bis »

Et hop la ! Plus de gardes ! Il est ingénieux mon « bis », il sert à ne pas répéter un sort. Pour le refaire, il suffit de dire « bis » ! Je suis très fort et très intelligent ! Je m'aime ! Bon, entrons !

Entrée magistrale avec les portes qui s'ouvrent devant lui

« Alors Voldemort, on a enfin retrouvé le chemin qui mène à la Grande Salle ? Les années Poudlard ne sont pas trop loin si ? »

« Que tu crois Minus ! Je me suis promené, pour savoir quelles pièces je mettrai où lorsque Poudlard m'appartiendra ! »

« Vraiment ? Et tu n'as pas vraiment l'air étonné d'être ici… »

« Un Homme tel que moi ne s'étonne de rien, tu devrais le savoir ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant… Même lorsque les personnes que tu as tuées sont là ? Comme le jour de ta renaissance ? »

« Tu es venu pour me faire la causette, ou pour te battre ? Parce que si c'est la première option, tu pourrais m'offrir à boire et me présenter un fauteuil… »

« Quel sens de l'humour Jedusor ! Mais effectivement, je parle trop… Stupéfix ! »

« Tu ne connais donc que ce sort ? Doloris ! »

« Et toi alors ? Toufeutouflam ! »

« Alors, mon petit ? On n'appelle plus ses parents à l'aide ? Lustrtomb ! »

« À propos de parents, dis-moi Tom, est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit la vérité à propos de tes parents ? Cécite ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dite ! Tu les as tués ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'est moi qui les ai tués ! Poilodan ! »

sourire goguenard du gosse en culotte courte

« Trambltère ! »

« Et bien raconte puisque tu es si malin ! Clostro ! »

« Il ne t'a pas dit pour ton père ? C'est trop drôle ! Arogafo ! »

« Quoi mon enflure de père ? C'était un moldu qui a abandonné ma mère, c'est tout ! Je suis tout de même pas illégitime ! Castro ! »

« Ton père, hahaha… C'est moi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Oui je sais, c'était pour voir ta réaction… La vérité est… Ailleurs ! Hahaha ! Rirensour ! »

« Imbécile ! Petit avorton ! Jambanchoukroute ! »

« J'avoue tout ! Accroche toi petit Tom, tu vas avoir un choc ! Tu sais pourquoi ton père a abandonné ta mère ? C'est parce que c'était un cracmol et qu'il n'a pas supporté que sa femme ait des pouvoirs, que son fils ait des pouvoirs et pas lui ! Danslazik ! »

« Alors, j'aurai tué des moldus pour rien ? Je m'en moque ! J'aime ça ! Ouplaboum ! »

« Dis-moi ? Tu es gaucher ou droitier ? »

« Droitier bien sûr ! C'est pas avec ma main gauche que j'ai gagné le concours du meilleur tireur ! »

« C'est parfait alors ! Tu n'as pas besoin de la gauche alors ! Découpmoiça ! »

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Je souffre ! Mortatroce ! »

« Trop tard Tom, tu te ramollis ! Picdetère ! »

« Rictusempra ! »

s'en suivit une bataille épique qui ne vous sera point narrée… Harry se rapprochant inexorablement de Tomychou. Quand soudain, il posa sa baguette sur le front de Voldynamour, déjà bien diminué

« C'est fini Toto, tu as perdu. Et cette fois, pas de seconde chance, game over. Avada Kedavra »

« Nooooooooooon ! »

Brusque réveil dans son petit lit douillet

Ouf, c'était qu'un rêve ! Comment ais-je pu penser que Potty Junior pourrait m'avoir aussi facilement ? Petit mémo personnel : ne plus boire de café avant de me coucher, ça ne me réussit pas…

« Bing Bam Boum… »

C'est quoi ces bruits ? Oh non ! Ca ne va pas recommencer !

OoOoOo

FIN

Vous avez trouvez ça comment ? Moi, je me suis bien éclatée dessus ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous remercier d'une éventuelle review ! Salut tout le monde !


End file.
